Prank and Trap!
by Kazehiro Tatsuya
Summary: "Berawal dari lelucon hingga kalian terkena perangkapku" -Naruto. "Aku sangat tidak suka ditipu!" -Hinata. [INI CERITA VROOH. KALIAN BISA BACA. SUER INI CERITA KOK ToT] RnR Please...


.

.

Manusia adalah makhluk ciptan-Nya yang diciptakan dengan berbagai kelebihan. Misalnya memiliki emosi seperti keingintahuan yang tinggi, rasa malu, sedih, suka, marah dan bahkan ketakutan

Mendengar ketakutan, siapa yang tidak memiliki sifat yang satu ini? Bahkan seorang superhero pun memiliki emosi ini

Superman? Manusia kuat yang bahkan sebuah meriam pun tidak akan bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya. Apa yang ditakutkan Superman? Simpel. Hanya sebuah permata

Seorang superhero saja memiliki rasa takut. Apalagi manusia biasa?

Kalian mungkin sempat berpikir. Kenapa author menceritakan hal yang diatas? Jawabannya...

.

.

.

...Tidak ada :v

.

.

Hahahaha...kalian pasti tertipu karena lelucon tipuan yang dibuat author gaje ini (Hahahaha! GARING). Yosh! Lupakan dan kembali ke cerita

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : Fic permintaan maaf, SISTEM KEBUT SEMALAM, Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Horror, Tragedy, Mystery, and Semi-Romance**

* * *

.

.

Hyuga Hinata. Gadis dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Bukan tanpa sebab ia bertingkah seperti itu. Dulunya Hinata sering dibuat penasaran oleh kakak serta adiknya hingga Hinata harus mencaritahu sendiri apa yang disembunyikan kakak serta adiknya itu

"Naruto-senpai"

Hinata memanggil salahsatu seniornya di SMA Konoha. Si senior pun berhenti didekat bangku taman itu. Ia melihat Hinata tengah mendekat kearahnya

"Kamu siapa ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum menawannya yang membuat Hinata merona

"Hyu...Hyuga Hinata desu" jawab Hinata gelagapan

"Hinata, kah? Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto ramah tanpa bertanya 'darimana kau tahu namaku' soalnya Naruto adalah orang yang cukup terkenal di SMA Konoha. So dia tidak perlu bertanya lagi

"Boleh kah..." Ucap Hinata belum menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Boleh kah apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Boleh kah aku mengetahui sosokmu lebih jauh?!" Jawab Hinata cepat dan setengah berteriak untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya

Hinata mengatakan itu bukan tanpa sebab. Ia berkata seperti itu karena keingintahuannya yang tinggi dan tidak mungkin rasanya untuk dilupakan

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang pasti menganggap Hinata tengah menembak seorang pangeran Konoha. Memang seperti itu ternyata

"Apa aku harus menganggap ini sebagai sebuah pernyataan cinta?" Tanya Naruto yang tersadar dari bengongannya

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat malu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto tersenyum kearahnya. Naruto bisa mengerti Hinata tidak bisa menyatakan cintanya seperti kebanyakan orang. Ia pernah mendengar gosip tentang Hinata, gadis pendiam namun keingintahuannya sangat tinggi

"Baiklah, aku terima" jawab Naruto membuat Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya

"Serius?"

Naruto mengangguk. Tidak mungkin ia menolak seorang gadis manis seperti Hinata yang sangat polos ini

.

.

...Ya polos...

.

.

Begitulah hari dimana Hinata menyatakan cintanya kepada senior idamannya. Senior yang Hinata ketahui mengikuti ekskul teater ini. Begitulah orang-orang mengenal seorang Namikaze Naruto

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Hinata pun terjatuh pingsan saking tidak kuat menerima kenyataan yang begitu manis untuknya

.

.

* * *

 **-_Prank And Trap!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Engg..."

"Hinata"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata dipanggil. Hinata pun menoleh lalu tersenyum saat Naruto lah yang memanggilnya

"Senpai" sahut Hinata

Hinata melenguh. Naruto yang duduk disamping kasur UKS yang ditempati Hinata langsung mengenggam tangan kekasihnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"Kau berada di UKS. Tadi kau pingsan setelah menyatakan cinta kepadaku" ujar Naruto

"Souka..." Gumam Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya lalu dibantu Naruto untuk mengambil posisi duduk

.

 ***Tap..tap...tap!***

.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Tiba-tiba saja kedatangan 2 orang gadis membuat Hinata dan Naruto terkejut. Naruto langsung mengelus-elus dadanya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?"

"Aku baik kok, Sakura-chan"

"Apa ada yang terluka, Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak ada, Ino-chan"

"Kau tahu? Kami langsung kesini setelah mendapat kabarmu dari salahsatu siswi yang melihat kejadian itu" ujar Sakura

"Arigato, minna" kata Hinata dengan senyum manisnya

Suasana kembali hening. Sakura dan Ino terkejut saat mendapati Naruto yang duduk disamping Hinata

"Eh? Ada Naruto-senpai" kata Ino malu-malu

"Jadi kalian baru menyadari keberadaanku? Kejamnya" kata Naruto dengan candaannya

"Gomen, senpai. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ino

"Tentu saja menemani kekasihku" jawab Naruto gampang namun membuat Hinata merona merah

"Souka...hehehehehe..." kata Sakura dan Ino dengan akhir cengiran

"HEE?! Kekasih? Maji desu?!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino bebarengan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Prank And Trap!_-**

* * *

.

.

Naruto kini sudah ada disamping Hinata dan mencoba membantu Hinata untuk mengambil posisi duduk. Mereka kini masih berada di UKS dan kedua sahabat Hinata sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai

"Ada apa, senpai?" Tanya Hinata

"Hinata, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku lagi dengan panggilan 'senpai'. Kita sepasang kekasih, bukan?" Kata Naruto seperti menuntut

"Baiklah, Naruto...kun"

"Nah itu baru bagus" kata Naruto dengan cengirannya

"Apa itu senpai?" Tanya Hinata memerhatikan buku yang digenggam Naruto sedaritadi

"Oh buku ini. Ini adalah buku 1001 lelucon. Semua lelucon lucu ada disini" ujar Naruto

"Lelucon?" Tanya Hinata

"Ya. Aku menyukai lelucon" jawab Naruto

"Apa kau ingin mendengarnya?" Tawar Naruto

"Tidak, terimakasih" jawab Hinata

Hinata yang ditawari seperti itu langsung menolaknya. Bagaimana pun ia mulai membenci apa itu 'Lelucon'

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya..."

"KYAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan seorang perempuan membuat Hinata bungkam. Naruto juga mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara. Begitu juga Hinata

Semua orang pun berlarian ke asal suara itu. Termasuk juga Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah keluar dari UKS. Kerumunan langsung terbentuk didepan toilet perempuan

"Permisi..."

Hinata menerobos kerumunan dengan bantuan Naruto. Hinata langsung terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya yang tengah menganga

Didepannya sudah terbujur kaku seonggok mayat perempuan yang telah mendingin. Sepertinya perempuan ini dibunuh oleh seseorang

Mata Hinata semakin membelalak saat menatap tembok toilet disebelah kanan. Ada bercak darah yang membuat tulisan...

.

.

...'PRANK!'

.

.

"PANGILKAN SENSEI CEPAT!" Seru Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kejadian didepannya

.

.

* * *

 **Malam Harinya**

* * *

.

.

"Mohon maaf pemirsa, kami baru saja mendapat kabar mengejutkan ini. Ditemukan 2 orang mayat yang diyakini salahsatu siswi SMA Konoha. Dikabarkan kedua mayat ini sudah lama didiamkan dalam sebuah ruangan lembab sehingga kulit mayat menjadi lembek"

Suara televisi dimalam hari tiba-tiba saja hidup membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Hinata sempat terkejut karena tv itu tiba-tiba saja hidup dan menampilkan berita mengejutkan juga

Hinata meraba sekitar kasurnya. Ternyata remot tv itu terhimpit oleh badannya sehingga tombol 'on' pada remot tertekan. Hinata menatap jam dinding yang tepajang ditembok kamarnya. Pukul 03.06

"Polisi akan menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut. Dikabarkan mereka telah tewas saat jam 9 malam. Mereka baru menduga bahwa kasus ini disebabkan karena kelalaian kedua siswi itu sendiri" ucap lanjutan pembawa berita itu

Berita itu pun habis. Untung saja Hinata tidak terlalu mendengar berita itu karena ia masih setengah sadar. Jika saja Hinata dapat mencerna berita itu dengan baik, akan dipastikan Hinata sudah berada di TKP besoknya

"You Got Mail"

Tiba-tiba saja kompuer milik Hinata hidup dan bersuara memberitahukan sebuah pesan didapatkannya. Hinata beranjak dari kasurnya dengan mata setengah terbuka

.

 ***Klik!***

.

Hinata membuka pesannya. Terteralah sebuah video rekaman yang belum dibuka. Hinata langsung duduk saat rasa penasarannya kembali kambuh

.

 ***Klik!***

.

Hinata membuka video itu. Matanya menyipit saat menyadari apa isi video itu

Video itu memperlihatkan sebuah rekaman yang merekam luar rumahnya. Perlahan kameranya berjalan memasuki rumah milik keluarga Hyuga itu

Hinata menautkan alisnya. Apa video ini asli? Atau cuma hoax yang kebetulan rumah yang ada di video sama dengan rumahnya

Kamera itu berjalan menyusuri rumah itu. Hinata terbelalak saat isi rumah sama persis dengan isi rumahnya. Bahkan ada foto keluarga mereka di ruang tamu itu

Entah kenapa bulu kuduk Hinata langsung berdiri. Namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya sendiri. Rasa takutnya bertambah saat malam mencekam terasa mendukung video ini

Kamera itu mulai menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai 2. Hinata semakin merasa takut

Sekarang kamera itu menampilkan pintu kamarnya yang bertuliskan 'Hinata's Room' membuat Hinata semakin yakin ada yang meneror ke rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja video itu menghitam membuat hati Hinata menjadi lega

.

 ***TOK! TOK! TOK!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya diketuk keras-keras membuat Hinata kembali merasa ketakutan. Hinata pun dengan cepat kembali ke kasurnya dan menutup diri dengan selimut serapat-rapatnya berharap kejadian ini hanya mimpi belaka. Ternyata sekarang rasa takut memenangkan hatinya dan mengalahkan rasa penasaran

.

* **TOK! TOK! TOK!** *

.

Pintu kembali diketuk dengan lebih keras membuat Hinata semakin merapatkan selimutnya. Namun entah kenapa, rasa penasarannya kembali muncul

Perlahan ia buka selimutnya. Ketukan pintu masih ia dengar. Hinata sempat berpikir. Apakah tidak ada orang dirumahnya mendengar ketukan keras itu

"Sial. Aku baru ingat kalau tou-san, Neji-nii dan Hanabi pergi menginap ke rumah temannya tou-san yang ada di Kobe" batin Hinata dengan rasa takut melangkahkan kakinya

.

 ***TOK! TOK! TOK!***

.

Hinata kini sudah berada didepan pintu. Ia tampak ragu membuka pintu itu. Perlahan tangannya meraih ganggang pintu

.

 ***Sreet!***

.

Hinata membuka pintu dengan cepat. Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun

"Mana dia?" Gumam Hinata lalu hatinya kembali lega

.

 ***Swuss...***

.

"BOOO!"

"KYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kepala badut buatan muncul dari atas pintu Hinata dengan kalung yang menunjukkan 'PRANK!'

Hinata langsung mencabut badut itu dan membuangnya keluar jendela. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kejadian dini hari ini membuat dirinya ketakutan setengah mati

Hinata kembali menutup pintu lalu menghampiri komputernya. Hinata melihat video itu sekarang sudah berhenti dengan sebuah tulisan 'PRANK!'

"Lelucon macam apa ini?!" Batin Hinata yang kesal

Dengan raut muka kesal, Hinata mematikan komputernya. Hinata mendengus

"Aku tidak suka tipuan!" Teriak Hinata

.

.

* * *

 **-_Prank And Trap!_-**

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari pun tiba. Hinata sengaja datang setengah jam lebih awal karena ia merasa takut dengan kejadian dini hari tadi. Hinata kini tengah duduk dibangku taman sekolahnya

"Hinata"

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya. Hinata pun tersenyum melihat kedatangan

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata

"Ohayo" balas Naruto

Keseharian Hinata pun semakin bewarna karena adanya Naruto yang sangat spesial dalam hidupnya ini

.

.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME!**

 _ **(Author gak mau ribet-ribet)**_

* * *

.

.

Dimalam harinya, apalagi jam telah menunjukkan pukul 20.34, dimana jalanan didepan rumah Hinata telah sepi, Hinata masih saja sibuk berkutik dengan komputer kesayangannya

Hinata tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Tugas yang banyak menuntut Hinata untuk mengerjakannya hingga larut

"You Got Mail"

Saat mendengar itu, jari-jari tangan Hinata seketika menjadi kaku. Tubuhnya menegang dan matanya tidak berkedip

Kejadian pukul 4 dini hari yang lalu langsung hinggap diingatannya. Ingin rasanya ia membuka isi pesan itu akibat rasa penasaran yang ia tampung

"Apa aku harus membukanya?" Gumam Hinata

.

 ***Klik!***

.

Entah arwah mana yang merasuki Hinata untuk membuka pesan tersebut. Sebuah video kembali terpampang membuat Hinata mau tak mau harus melihat video itu akibat rasa penasarannya

Terlihatlah sebuah ruangan terang yang kameranya menembak ke langit-langit ruangan. Hinata masih saja dalam keadaan tegang

"HINATA-CHAN!"

"KYAAAAA...!

Hinata langsung berteriak saat video itu tiba-tiba saja memperlihatkan Sakura tepat diwajahnya dengan teriakan cempreng

"Hahaha..aku pasti mengejutkanmu. Ini idenya Naruto-senpai" ujar Sakura lalu kameranya ditujukan kepada si perekam video, seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai pirang yang diyakini Hinata sebagai Naruto

"Naruto-kun? Apa yang dilakukan berdua dengan Sakura?" Selidik Hinata namun suaranya tidak dapat sampai disitu karena ia hanya melihat putaran video

"Berdua? Kau salah Hinata" kata Naruto seperti tahu isi pikiran Hinata. Naruto mengembalikan arah kamera ke 2 gadis yang diyakini Hinata sebagai Sakura dan Ino

"Hinata-chan, datanglah ke rumahku. Naruto-senpai membuat acara disini. Tenang saja. Kedua orang tuaku ada di luar kota" kata Sakura lalu video itu selesai

Hinata melegakan nafasnya. Setidaknya itu bukan video teror lagi. Ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 20.38

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku disana" kata Hinata lalu bergegas mengganti bajunya

.

.

* * *

 **-_Prank And Trap!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-chan!" Sapa Ino yang membukakan pintu untuk Hinata

Ino menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera masuk. Hinata mendapati Sakura, dan Naruto duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar

"Malam, Hinata" sapa Naruto dengan senyum mempesonanya membuat Hinata merona

Ino pun mengajak Hinata untuk duduk disamping Naruto. Hinata tampak malu-malu saat duduk disamping kekasihnya

"Nah, karena Hinata sudah bersama kita, ayo kita mulai pestanya" ujar Sakura

"Pesta apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata

"Mmm...hanya bermain game, bercanda dan saling bercerita. Itu saja" jawab Sakura

"Tapi kenapa ada Naruto-kun disini?" Tanya Hinata

"Jadi kau tidak ingin ada aku disini, Hinata-chan?" Kata Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sedih

"Bu...bukan begitu, Naruto-kun!" Jawab Hinata cepat

"Naruto-senpai yang membuat acara ini, Hinata-chan" ujar Sakura

"Souka..." Gumam Hinata

"Nah...untuk memulai pesta kita, apa kau ada semacam game, senpai? Setahuku kau sangat hebat dalam hal ini" tanya Sakura meminta pendapat Naruto

"Mmm...bagaimana dengan game tantangan?" Ujar Naruto

"Misalnya?" Tanya Tenten kurang mengerti

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan tempat yang akan digunakan untuk game ini. Kalian hanya perlu mencari barang yang tertera di kertas ini..." Ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan 2 buah lipatan kertas

"...lalu membawakannya kepadaku. Bagi orang yang pertama berhasil membawakan barang itu, akan kuberi hadiah kamera kesayanganku ini" lanjut Naruto memperlihatkan kamera mahal miliknya

"Serius, senpai?!" Tanya Sakura dan Ino langsung bersemangat

"Aku serius. Bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto

"Tapi, sejak kapan kau mempersiapkan tempatnya dirumahku ini, senpai?

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat ketiga teman lainnya memandang Naruto penasaran

"Ingat sewaktu aku minta izin ke toilet saat kalian membersihkan tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Souka...jadi saat itu" kata Sakura

Jawaban Naruto sangat masuk akal bagi Sakura dan Ino. Namun bagi Hinata, entah kenapa perkataan Naruto seperti malapetaka. Tapi ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Tidak mungkin orang sebaik Naruto merencanakan hal jahat

"Baiklah kami setuju dengan game ini" jawab Ino mewakili ketiga temannya

"Silahkan ambil kertasnya 1 masing-masing kalian"

Sakura dan Ino langsung mengambil kertas tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Ia tampak ragu menerimanya sampai Naruto sendiri yang menyodorkannya kepada Hinata

"Terimalah" kata Naruto dengan senyumannya

Hinata pun dengan ragu-ragu menerima kertas tersebut. Masing-masing mereka sudah membaca kertasnya

"Kamar mandi? Baiklah" batin Sakura

"Kamar Sakura ya..." Batin Ino

"Kamar kosong?" Batin Hinata

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk paham. Untung saja Ino dan Hinata sudah tahu seluk-beluk ruangan di rumah terbilang besar ini. Bahkan Hinata juga tahu apa kamar kosong yang dimaksud oleh Naruto

"Nah, karena kalian sudah tahu harus kemana, silahkan cari sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Prank!'" Ujar Naruto membuat Hinata terbelalak

"P...Pra...Prank...?" Batin Hinata terbata-bata

"YOSH! Ayo minna! Kita rebut kamera itu dari Naruto-senpai!" Seru Sakura lalu menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya

.

* * *

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Sakura membuka kamar mandi yang lumayan besar itu. Ia mencari-cari kertas yang bertuliskan 'Prank!' yang dimaksud oleh Naruto

"Nah itu dia!" Kata Sakura saat menemukan apa yang dia cari di langit-langit kamar mandi

"Tapi bagaimana caraku mengambilnya?" Gumam Sakura

Sakura akhirnya mendapat ide. Sepertinya bila ia memanjat bak air itu akan membantunya meraih kertas yang dimaksud Naruto

Sakura pun melakukan pesis seperti yang dia pikirkan. Ia akan mencoba meraih kertas itu dengan bantuan menaiki tepian bak air itu

Saat akan naik, Sakura tidak menyadari tepian bak air sudah dilumuri minyak. Akhirnya saat Sakura menopang berat badannya disana, ia langsung jatuh terpeleset ke belakang membuat kepala belakangnya terbentur lantai keramik itu dengan keras

.

 ***Blam!***

.

* * *

.

Scene berpindah ke kamar Sakura dimana Ino berada. Ino tampak celingak-celinguk melihat sekitarnya berharap menemukan kertas 'Prank!' itu

Ino langsung tersenyum saat menemukan kertas yang ia cari tengah terhimpit oleh sebuah baskom ukuran sedang diatas lemari baju milik Sakura yang lumayan tinggi untuknya

"Apa kau pikir bisa menyembunyikannya, Naruto-senpai?" Gumam Ino menyombongkan dirinya

Ino pun menghampiri lemari itu dan mencoba menarik-narik kertas yang agak keluar itu. Kenapa Ino tidak menurunkan baskom itu terlebih dahulu? Jawabannya karena letak baskomnya terlalu tinggi membuat Ino lebih memilih menarik-narik kertas

"Ah..akhirnya..." Kata Ino kegirangan saat kertas itu berhasil berada ditangannya

Namun tanpa Ino sadari, baskom itu perlahan akan jatuh menimpanya. Ino juga tidak tahu bahwa isi dari baskom itu adalah air aki

"KYAAAAA!"

Ino berteriak saat air aki itu melelehkan kulitnya. Namun sayang teriakannya tidak dapat didengar karena kamar Sakura dilengkapi dengan kedap suara. Tidak lama kemudian, Ino pun terjatuh

.

* * *

 **Sesaat Sebelum Tragedi**

* * *

.

Scene berpindah kepada Hinata yang kini berada di sebuah kamar tamu di kediaman Haruno. Kamar tamu ini hanya diisi saat keluarga Haruno menerima tamu yang akan menginap untuk beberapa hari. Kamar ini masih gelap karena lampu penerangnya belum dipasang

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat 2 monitor lengkap dengan perangkatnya di meja belajar. Hinata mendekati komputer itu. Tiba-tiba saja komputer itu hidup sebelum Hinata menyentuhnya

Di layar monitor, ditampilkan kamera yang direkam di kamar mandi dan kamar Sakura. Hinata masih bingung tentang apa maksud semua ini

"Sakura-chan? Ino-chan?" Gumam Hinata saat mendapati Sakura dan Ino berada dalam tangkapan kamera

Hinata melihat Sakura dan Ino tampak kebingungan mencari apa yang Naruto maksud. Saking mereka kebingungan, Hinata tanpa sadar tengah tertawa. Namun, Hinata langsung shock sambil menutup mulutnya saat tragedi itu menimpa Sakura dan Ino

"Teman-teman?!" Teriak Hinata lalu berdiri mencoba menolong temannya yang sedang dalam kecelakaan

.

 ***Cklek!***

.

Hinata semakin shock saat pintu kamar kosong itu. Ia melihat ke 2 layar monitor itu lagi. Hinata makin membelalakkan matanya saat 2 layar berbeda itu menampilkan video yang pengambilannya dari luar rumah Sakura

Perlahan si perekam memasuki rumahnya Sakura. Saat berada di ruangan tengah, Hinata tidak menemukan Naruto dalam tangkapan kamera itu. Hati Hinata serasa mencelos saat si perekam berada didepan pintu kamar kosong dimana dia berada

.

 ***Cklek!***

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Hinata langsung menghalangi sinar kamera yang dihasilkan kamera itu dengan tangannya agar matanya tidak disilaukan

"Si-siapa kau?!" Teriak Hinata ketakutan

Cahaya kamera itu hilang. Dengan perasaan takut, Hinata menurunkan tangannya

"Na...Naruto-kun?" Gumam Hinata saat mendapati Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto

"Tok! Tok! Prank!" Seru Naruto yang membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya

"K...kau..." Gumam Hinata

Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Hinata merasa takut sekarang. Perlahan langkah kakinya memundur seiring Naruto mendekatinya. Hinata melihat ke belakang. Ternyata saat ia memundur telah mengarah ke jendela yang telah terbuka

"Berawal dari lelucon hingga kalian akan terkena perangkapku" ujar Naruto dengan bangganya

"Aku sangat tidak suka ditipu!" Bentak Hinata

"Souka..." Gumam Naruto dan kembali berjalan mendekat yang membuat Hinata makin mundur dan menyentuh jendela

"KYAAA!"

Hinata hampir saja terjatuh dari jendela itu. Untung saja ia berhasil menggapai gorden sebelum tragedi menimpanya

Saat Hinata menoleh keluar jendela, ia makin terkejut saat sebuah patahan pohon mengacung tinggi dan tajam dibawahnya. Ternyata ini sudah direncanakan oleh Naruto

"Terkejut?" Tanya Naruto

Naruto mendekat lagi. Tapi, akhirnya gorden jendela tidak kuat lagi menahan berat badan Hinata. Perlahan kain kuning itu mulai robek

"Prank!"

.

 ***Crasss...***

.

Kain gorden itu pun robek sepenuhnya membuat Hinata terjatuh kebawah. Tepat kearah patahan batang pohon yang mengacung tajam

.

 ***JLEB!***

.

.

* * *

 **-_Prank And Trap!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Ditemukan 3 orang mayat disebuah rumah mewah. Masing-masing mayat ini meninggal di beda tempat. Saat polisi menyelidiki kasus ini, diyakini ketiga mayat yang merupakan siswi SMA Konoha ini meninggal akibat kelalaian mereka yang tengah mengadakan pesta" ujar seorang pembawa acara berita

Tiba-tiba saja tv dimatikan oleh empunya. Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang duduk didepan televisi yang sudah mati itu

"Prank!" Ucap Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **-_Prank And Trap!_-**

* * *

.

.

"TIDAK!"

Hinata tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari kasurnya. Nafasnya terengah sekarang. Hinata melihat sekitarnya yang bewarna serba putih

Saat sibuk meneliti, Hinata menemukan Naruto sedang duduk disampingnya

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"Menjauh dariku!" Bentak Hinata mendorong Naruto

Saat mendengar bentakan Hinata, Naruto pun menjauh. Ia menatap khawatir ke Hinata

"Apa kau baru saja mimpi buruk Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata pun membulatkan matanya. Mimpi buruk? Mungkin. Jika yang tadi kenyataan, berarti ia sudah mati sekarang

"Senpai, apa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Hinata serius

"Aku hobi mengarang cerita. Makanya aku masuk ekskul teater. Kenapa memangnya?" Jawab dan tanya Naruto

"Apa kau menyukai sebuah...lelucon?" Tanya Hinata

"Lelucon? Heh...aku membencinya" jawab Naruto sambil mendengus

Hati Hinata pun menjadi lega. Ternyata benar. Kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi

.

 ***Tap..tap...tap!***

.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Tiba-tiba saja kedatangan 2 orang gadis membuat Hinata dan Naruto terkejut. Naruto langsung mengelus-elus dadanya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?"

"Aku baik kok, Sakura-chan"

"Kau tahu? Kami langsung kesini setelah mendapat kabarmu dari salahsatu siswi yang melihat kejadian itu" ujar Sakura

"Arigato, minna" kata Hinata dengan senyum manisnya

Suasana kembali hening. Sakura dan Ino terkejut saat mendapati Naruto yang duduk disamping Hinata

"Eh? Ada Naruto-senpai" kata Ino malu-malu

"Jadi kalian baru menyadari keberadaanku? Kejamnya" kata Naruto dengan candaannya

Hinata hanya mengikuti alur yang pernah dirasakannya ini. Toh jika Naruto membenci sebuah lelucon, maka sudah dipastikan yang tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi

"Gomen, senpai. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ino

"Tentu saja menemani kekasihku" jawab Naruto gampang namun membuat Hinata merona merah

"Souka...hehehehehe..." kata Sakura dan Ino dengan akhir cengiran

"HEE?! Kekasih? Maji desu?!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino bebarengan

"Benarkah, Hinata-chan?!" Tanya Ino

"Hai'. Naruto-kun adalah kekasihku sekarang" jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya

.

.

 **T** **D!**

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Hallo, minna-san

Saya kembali dengan fic yang sempat membuat kalian semua tertipu ini. Ada yang melanjutkan ini sebagai candaan dan ada juga yang mencekamnya

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya akan melanjutkan fic ini sebagaimana fic yang sebenarnya. Jadi, apa kalian semua mau memaafkan saya? Saya harap begitu ToT

.

Oh ya...

Mumpung ini fic saya, saya mau mempromosikan fic saya lainnya

Silahkan RnR 'DIMENSION CONFLICT' dan 'Mendokusai? Make it Easy!'

.

Oke,

Semoga kalian menikmatinya ^_^

Dan jangan lupa review ya

Ini fic horror pertama saya

Maaf kalau kurang menyeramkan

.

Kalau ada reader ada yang mau request story, ane persilahkan. Tapi, cerita yang ane bikin yang bisa ane tanggung

Sekian dan Terima Kasih,

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PRANK!**

GOMENASAI!

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
